roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Warehouse Ship Prices - Coding fix
Overview This article reorganizes all purchasable ships found on the Ships page in order of the Warehouse level required to purchase said ships. The ships are also sorted within each level from the lowest to highest price in credits. Note: All prices are calculated from Mega Base prices. Prices may differ based on any ore mined and refined straight into the Warehouse, as well as any small fluctuations in the Taxes (Tariffs) paid for trading at the Mega Base. Total Cost = Ship Materials Cost + Manufacturing Fee. You may want to consider Warehouse upgrade costs before you purchase a new ship. Remember this page is in need of constant maintenance, comment anything new or help the Wikia and edit the page yourself (please make sure that any new information is indeed correct). BOLD Ships require the VIP Gamepass to be owned before they can be built. Key: "Warehouse level: space (m3), cost" DISCLAIMER: May not be 100% Accurate. Warehouse Level 1 Level 1 Warehouse: 1000 m'''3,' '''Free.' Wasp: Free Wyrm: Free Raven: $175 Worm: $306 Leecher: $320 Ibis: $305 Chimera: $365 Ishkur: $364 Starblade: $405 [[Zhanado|'Zhanado']]: $416 Lich: $434 Meteor: $638 Spiderblade: $777 Dropship: $991 Starfall: $992 Inquisitor: $1,223 Python: $1,336 Archangel: $1,440 Avenger: $1,559 Tango: $1,881 Corvid: $2,020 Osprey: $2,069 Argosy: $2,225 Sentinel: $2,887 Hornet: $3,043 Phantom: $3,593 Reaver: $3,977 Draco: $4,142 Tempura: $4,175 Apostle: $4,189 Centurion: $4,195 Xenon: $4,426 Scimitar: $4,742 Viper: $4,755 Harvester: $4,996 Zero: $5,065 Cobra: $5,282 Gunslinger: $5,360 Viking: $5,944 Orion: $5,952 Warehouse Level 2 Level 2 Warehouse: 2000 m'''3,' '$750.' Abyss: $5,703 Scythe: $5,759 Gideon: $6,111 Gryphon: $6,558 Argonaut: $7,331 Arthur: $7,767 Invictus: $7,992 Devestation: $9,195 Nova: $10,306 Dramiel: $10,403 Dire Wolf: $10,731 Sixfold: $11,307 Spectre: $11,359 Prospector: $11,546 Lusso: $12,49 Advanced Miner: $13,333 Warehouse Level 3 '''Level 3 Warehouse: 3000 m'3',' $1500. Mjolnheimr: $14,306 Sabre Tooth: $14,894 Bastion: $14,972 Nidhogg: $15,555 Vansnova: $16,598 Radiance: $16,618 Tengu: $17,042 Aeaphiel: $17,324 Icy: $17,740 Absolution: $18,772 Warehouse Level 4 Level 4 Warehouse: 4000 m'''3,' '$3000.' Grievion: $21,906 Hecate: $22,303 Hercules: $22,186 Industrial Miner: $22,810 Dire Wolf: $23,070 Razor Wing: $25,609 Black Flare: $25,910 Sturm: $26,116 Warehouse Level 5 '''Level 5 Warehouse: 5500 m'3',' $4500. Belvat: $27,768 Zhen: $34,311 Warehouse Level 6 Level 6 Warehouse: 7000 m'''3,' '$9000.' Legionnaire: $36,376 Witch: $37,910 Hawklight: $39,122 Nisos: $39,878 Commercial Miner: $54,877 Warehouse Level 7 '''Level 7 Warehouse: 9000 m'3',' $9000. Warlock: $41,780 Genesis: $42,498 Hasatan: $42,730 Archeon: $43,310 Loyalist: $43,540 Sovereign: $44,608 Jackal: $46,076 Blood Wing: $51,090 Prepravca: $55,219 Warehouse Level 8 Level 8 Warehouse: 11000 m'''3,' '$12000.' [[Sentaliz|'Sentaliz']]: $51,054 Ampharos: $51,804 Panther: $57,580 Aegis: $58,189 'Vanguard: $65,448''' Frozen MRLS Launcher: $75,000* Warehouse Level 9 Level 9 Warehouse: 13000 m'''3,' '$15000.' Hevnetier: $72,229 M Class: $76,608 [[Mammoth|'Mammoth']]: $82,969 Warehouse Level 10 '''Level 10 Warehouse: 15000 m'3',' $18000. Rorqual: $93,083 Bone Ampharos: $95,440 (No longer available) Warehouse Level 11 Level 11 Warehouse: 18000 m'''3,' '$22000.' [[Carvainir|'Carvainir']]: $87,361 Revelation: $98,888 Warehouse Level 12 '''Level 12 Warehouse: 21000 m'3',' $26000. Glacier: $123,472 (No longer available) Warehouse Level 13 Level 13 Warehouse: 24000 m'''3,' '$30000.' Warehouse Level 14 '''Level 14 Warehouse: 27000 m'3',' $35000. [[Constellation|'Constellation']]: $148,916 Warehouse Level 15 Level 15 Warehouse: 30000 m'''3,' '$40000.' Warehouse Level 16 '''Level 16 Warehouse: 34000 m'3',' $45000. Avalon: 186,892 Wooly Mammoth: $198,722 (No longer available) E Class: $206,823 Warehouse Level 17 Level 17 Warehouse: 38000 m'''3,' '$50000.' Icarus: $207,861 Naglfar: $207,941 Nimitz: $221,802 Leviathan: $228,358 Warehouse Level 18 '''Level 18 Warehouse: 42000 m'3',' $60000. Frankenemi: $291,737 (No longer available) Rhino: $249,661 Stormbringer: $252,126 Behemoth: $229,772 Lazarus: $272,118 Warehouse Level 19 Level 19 Warehouse: 46000 m'''3,' '$70000.' Cyclops: $267,966 Tennhausen: $271,358 'Andromeda: $278,836 Slipstream: $287,796 Tempest: $290,712 Warehouse Level 20 'Level 20 Warehouse: 50000 m'3,' '$80000.' Retribution: $292,602 Nemesis: $292,661 Sagittarius: $294,027 Zeus: $298,200 Apocalypse: $318,799 Warehouse Level 21 '''Level 21 Warehouse: 55000 m'3',' $90000. Ridgebreaker: $325,619 Warehouse Level 22 Level 22 Warehouse: 60000 m'''3,' '$100000.' Borealis: $333,423 Nyx: $353,595 Warehouse Level 23 '''Level 23 Warehouse: 66000 m'3',' $110000. Ghoul Nyx: $389,719 (No longer available) Warehouse Level 24 Level 24 Warehouse: 72000 m'''3,' '$120000.' Warehouse Level 25 '''Level 25 Warehouse: 79000 m'3',' $130000. Warehouse Level 26 Level 26 Warehouse: 86000 m'''3,' '$150000.' Warehouse Level 27 '''Level 27 Warehouse: 94000 m'3',' $175000. Warehouse Level 28 Level 28 Warehouse: 103000 m'''3,' '$200000.' Warehouse Level 29 '''Level 29 Warehouse: 112000 m'3',' $225000. Warehouse Level 30 Level 30 Warehouse: 122000 m'''3,' '$250000.' Osiris: $5,200,000 Prototype X-2: $6,200,000 Prototype X-1: $7,200,000 Warehouse Level 31 '''Level 31 Warehouse: 122000 m'3',' $250000. Warehouse Level 32 Level 32 Warehouse: 122000 m'''3,' '$250000.''' Advanced Class Ships Nightmare: $150,000 Zhen: $250,000 Imperator: $1,000,000 Galaxy: $2,500,000 Deity: $2,500,000 Subjugator: $2,500,000 Hyperion: $3,200,000 Oblivion: $3,858,500 Limited Event Quest Ships Category:Blog posts